


More Busking

by Anonymous



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Don't Examine This Too Closely, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Mpreg, cause it's just, nothing graphic but this contains, specifically teenage pregnancy, they're highschoolers tho not explicitly stated, with tiny smol insignificant angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jae told Brian a news.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Anonymous





	More Busking

When Jae was but a child, he took a discarded rubber band he found lying around their house. His tiny, curious hands had tugged on it, slowly and tentatively at first. Testing the limits. Then he was stretching it, back and forth; long, short, longer, short, _longer_.

Then it was just longer. Longer and longer and _longer_. The rubber band as well as Jae's fists were shaking from the tension as he pulled with all his might, eyes brimming with anticipation of _something_ —

_"I'm pregnant."_

And the rubber band snapped.

Silence. The type where Jae could both feel and _hear_ the hammering in his chest. The type that made him conscious of every inch of his body. The type where Brian wasn't moving and Jae felt like passing out.

And then Brian mumbled something Jae couldn't catch.

"What?"

"...it."

"...what?"

"Shit," Brian whispered loudly. And clearly. Jae's heart dropped.

"Brian—"

"Shit!" The chair Brian was on screeched when he stood so abruptly, echoing in the empty classroom they were in and grating in Jae's ear. His eyes were wide but Jae couldn't read his overall expression. "Fuck, holy shit."

Jae whimpered helplessly at the telltale stinging behind his eyes. He didn't want to cry but— _oh god—_ this had been exactly what he was fearing. He shut his eyes tight. "Brian, please."

"Jae, oh my god— _oh my god_ , are you crying?"

Jae shook his head, hiding his face in his palms to muffle his sob. He heard movements, and then soft, warm hands were wrapping around his wrists.

"Jae," Brian called out the way he usually did when he was being extra affectionate and Jae reflexively relaxed. He lowered his hands a little, just enough to take a peek. Brian crouched in front of him, face as gentle as his cadence. "What's wrong?"

_I just don't know if I could do this whole thing by myself, no biggie._ Jae settled on giving another head shake.

Brian rubbed circles on the skin of his wrists with a hum. "Do you think Mr. Kim from the ramen store need extra hands?"

Jae stilled. "What?"

"Or maybe I could ask Mr. Shin for more shifts?"

He didn't think he was breathing. "Huh?"

"Ah! How about busking more? We usually get a lot. If we do it more, then we'd be able to save more." Brian's eyes sparkled. Jae just felt lost (in more ways than one).

"I don't—I—save for what?"

Brian frowned. "For the baby?"

"I don't think I follow...?"

"What do you mean?" Brian lowered Jae's hands farther down, his features morphing from puzzlement to stern. "We need to save for when the baby's out, and even now, during. You need all the vitamins and supplements—"

"Wait, wait, wait." Jae frantically flailed his hands, dislodging Brian's secure hold. "You—you want to be a part of this?"

"Of course!" Brian's voice raised, disbelieving that Jae could ever assume otherwise.

"B-but—"

"Hmn?"

"You... a while ago, you don't seem... happy."

Brian cocked his head to the side."But I was? I still am. And I'm progressively getting happier the more I think about it. It's just," Brian trailed off in favor of giggling. "I just can't believe it," he finished reverently, looking at Jae like he just saved the world from its doom.

"But you... a while ago..."

"A while ago? A while a—oh!" Brian snapped his fingers, smile melting off and eyes shining with guilt. "I was just really shocked, I'm sorry for reacting poorly."

Jae blinked at Brian, repeating the words in his head, making sure he wasn't misunderstanding anything.

He bit his lip to stop the manic grin he knew his mouth would do. He had to keep whatever dignity he had left intact, after all. "More busking?"

Brian gave him a knowing and indulging smile.

"More busking."

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this back in may while drowsy on allergy meds and was supposedly never gonna see the sun but i'm feeling extra sad today so i decided to try what it's like to ~~orphan a work~~ be anonymous cause i'm apparently too attached to this
> 
> bye, my little child i thought you were cute though you're actually probably controversial


End file.
